


Blackmail

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [28]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Blackmail

“Fine, we’ll talk about it after.” Clint joked as he followed the both of you in. “What do we get this morning, Nat?” He asked, eager to get to her cooking.

“Traditional breakfast.” She smiled. “Eggs, bacon, toast. The good stuff.”

Clint grinned and kissed her cheek, making you make a gag noise. “Gross.” You teased.

“I know.” Nat joked, scrunching her nose. When Clint eyed her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

You chuckled, going to sit next to Parker and your brother. “So, I heard you got one hell of a wake up call.” You teased Parker. “How was that?”

He blushed brightly. “Cold.” He said honestly. “Very cold.” He nodded, giving you a small smile.

You grinned at him, nudging his shoulder. As the team came to get their plates, you tried to make eye contact with Bucky but were failing. He was doing everything to not look at you, and it was bothering you. You told yourself that you’d confront him later and see what his problem was. You hadn’t done anything wrong, and while you’d been snippy, you felt you had every reason to. He was a grown man, trying to blackmail two teenagers!

You got the opportunity later that morning as you passed by his room on your way to get dressed for the day. Stopping, you tapped on the door gently.

Bucky looked up from the paper he was reading and raised his eyebrows. “Hey.”

“Can I talk to you?” You asked, not walking into his room.

“What about?” He set the paper down.

You gave him a bored look. “You won’t look at me, except for now.” You pointed out. “Yeah, I get I was kinda snippy, but I was annoyed and kinda hurt.” You shrugged, looking down.

He just looked at your for a minute. “Well I was kinda hurt, too.”

“I’m sorry..” You frowned.

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I was only cool to you when I was on your side about everything.”

Your heart sank. “You don’t like me anymore, that’s it?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He looked at you. “You got mad because you didn’t get your way and you took it out on me. I get it, but…” He shrugged.

“Tthat’s not why I got mad. I got mad because no one will give me the chance to prove they can trust me.” You admitted softly. “I just feel like people see the teenage fuckup, ya know?”

“It wasn’t about giving you a chance. It was about following what your dad told us.” He explained. “It had nothing to do with my opinion.”

You shrugged. “Like I said… I’m sorry.” You told him honestly. “Thanks for not telling him, though.”

“Not telling who what?” You winced as you heard your dad’s voice.

Bucky was on top of it though. “Not telling Parker that she thought I was cute when we met.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “You told Bucky that?” He asked.

“Was an accident.” You blushed. “Not like I meant to blurt it out.”

Clint made a face. “You like weird guys.” He looked at Bucky. “No offense.”

Bucky shrugged. “None taken.” he said honestly.

Clint nodded. “I forgot what I was coming this way for…” he shrugged and went back down the hall. He was trying to think of what he had wanted, and simply sighed.

You looked at Bucky from the doorway and glanced down as you silent thanks. “Go do whatever it was you were passing by for.”

“Was looking for you.” You nodded. “I’ll let you get back to reading.”

He nodded, looking back down at it. Letting out a soft sigh, you walked away, towards your room. You hugged yourself as you walked, looking around for your brother before getting to your room. You hoped you got back to the tower soon. The idea was comforting. It was your home.

Right before getting to your room, you went to peek into your brother’s. “Boo.” You chuckled when he jumped, half asleep. “Tired, much? We just ate.”

“Yeah, weirdly.” He chuckled. “Rub my shoulders?”

Nodding, you walked in. “Sure thing.”

He looked grateful. “Feel like I slept wrong.”

You moved to get comfortable, rubbing his shoulders. “Been there.”

He groaned and nodded, going limp as you rubbed. “Night.” He joked.

You grinned and ruffled his hair. “So, I dunno if you saw… but dad taught me some archery this morning.”

“Mm? How was that?” He mumbled.

“I’m a natural!” you said proudly.

He chuckled. “You probably got that gene and I got the ‘sleeps til noon’ gene.” Vin teased. “Not that I’m complaining.”

You laughed at that. “You should try something! Have Steve teach you to run.” The image of him running for anything other than escaping the cops was very amusing. You even let out a small laugh.

“Hey! I could be a good runner.” He chuckled. “I’m lean. Aren’t most runners?” He mused.

“Yeah, I suppose.” You hummed. “You could lift weights with them?” That was another option, one that you could see him actually enjoying.

He nodded. “That’d be useful.” Vin agreed. “I’ll bring it up later.”

“I’m sure they’ll be excited.” You smiled. “Call it bonding time.” You chuckled.

“Man time.” He joked. “I’m sure that I’ll wind up hurting myself at some point.”

You grinned. “That’s the spirit.” You sat back, watching him. “Feel better?” You asked, ruffling his hair again.

“Mhmm. Thank you.” He said gratefully. “So, what are your plans for today?” He asked as you flopped on your side to lay next to him. “Aside from steal half my bed?”

You grinned. “I dunno. Bother you, then Parker?” You shrugged, making him laugh. “Unless you fall asleep on me.”

“No promises.” He joked. “What’s dad and Nat doing?” He asked.

Shrugging, you shook your head. “Not sure.”

“Hmm. The guys?” He asked.

You chuckled shoving him lightly. “You act like I keep tabs on them, Vinny.” You teased him.

“Hey I’ve been like at 50% awake all day.” He defended. “You’re more likely to know where they are than I am!” He chuckled.

You nodded. “Maybe we can check with Nat and dad then.” You suggested. “I’m sure they’d like the ‘bonding’ time.”

Vin hummed in agreement. “Yeah, true.” He nodded. “Nap first, though?” He asked, making you laugh.

“If you want.” You shoved at him again. “Let me get under the blanket first, though.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

He grinned, making room for you. Once you were bundled under the blankets, he laughed. “I’m going to love seeing Parker trying to get you out on dates in the snow.” He teased.

“We’d cuddle.” You defended. “He wouldn’t make me go out in that evil white stuff.” You scrunched your nose.

“That is the only part we’re different in. I love snow!” He laughed. “I wish it snowed more!”

“You’re the worst.” You mumbled into the pillow. “Heathen!” You teased.

He cracked up harder, earning a smack from you. “Shhhhhh. Just sleep.” He smirked.

“Fine.” You mumbled, halfway there. Yawning, you burrowed into the pillow.

Vin did the same, shutting his eyes quickly.

* * *

Parker had been looking for you and chuckled when he found you sleeping in Vin’s room. Watching you for a moment, he went to find Tony. “Mr. Stark?” He peeked into a lab area.

Tony looked up and smiled. “Yes, Spiderling?” He teased.

Stepping in, he chewed on his lip. “I wanted to ask for your help with something.”

“Anything.” Tony grinned, giving him his full attention.

Parker looked around, making sure no one else was in ear shot. “I-I want to ask Y/N to marry me.”

Tony blinked at the teen. “You…you want to get married?” He wanted to make sure he understood.

His cheeks turned a bright red. “I don’t mean rush out and do it this weekend…” He pointed out. “I want to marry her, yes.”

“But you want to ask her soon?” Tony motioned towards a set of benches by the wall.

Parker nodded, moving to sit. “Well, yeah.” He agreed. “I wanted to save up for a ring. Thought you might have odd jobs I could do.”

Tony took a moment to let it sink in. “Of course I could find you a job, Peter.” He promised. “I just…” He shook his head. “I’m just in shock is all.”

He looked down. “Just…don’t tell anyone? I want to really make sure it’s a surprise.” He asked, looking up.

“I wouldn’t tell anyone.” He assured. “I would come to me, too.” He joked lightly.

Smiling, Parker let out a deep breath. “I was scared you’d call me an idiot or something.”

Tony shook his head. “No, but I really want you to think about this. You can’t take something like this back once it’s asked.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I have thought about it. A lot, actually.” He admitted bashfully.

“You’re not an adult yet, Peter.” Tony reminded him gently.

He sagged. “I know, but we will be before we get married.”

Tony nodded. “I just really want to make sure this isn’t a faze. I’m not saying it is, but I’m twice your age and marriage still scares me.” He chuckled weakly.

“Commitment scares you, Mr. Stark.” Parker pointed out. “No offence or anything, but I see Bucky getting married before you even consider even living with a woman part time.”

Tony looked offended for a few seconds before nodding. “Guess you’re right, kid.” He chuckled lightly. “You’re right.”

Parker smiled. “And then you can help me pick a ring?” He asked hopeful. “It’s not like I know anything about this stuff.”

Tony chuckled. “I just know a little bit more than you.” He teased, then nodded. “Are you going to ask Clint anything?”

His eyes went wide. “He’d kill me.” He panicked. “Figured asking was safer.” He admitted.

Tony grinned. “Well, alright. I’ll see what I can do for you.” He patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” He said happily.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Just don’t grow up too fast.” He teased. “No tiny Spiderlings, okay?”

Parker blushed bright. “Of course not, Mr. Stark.” He said quickly.

Tony chuckled. “Alright, I’ll let you when I find you anything.” He told him. “Now go be a kid.” He motioned to the door. “Please.”

Parker nodded, smiling gratefully before leaving him be. That was a weight off his chest, and he knew saving up would take him some time, too. But the idea was out there and he couldn’t be more happy about it. Now to just not get seriously hurt so he couldn t work.

He went back to his reading, excited to see you when you woke. He was thankful he was excellent at keeping secrets. Now more than ever. He hoped he could work hard enough to get you a ring you deserve.

Before he knew it, you and Vin were coming in his room. He gave you a bright smile as you came and gave him a hug. “Whatcha reading?” You asked.

“Some literature.” He smiled, blushing as you smirked.

“Nerd.” Vin smirked, lying on his side, head on his fist.

You nodded in agreement. “But my nerd.” You kissed his cheek. “I was training with my dad earlier, so Vin was thinking about doing weights.” You told him.

“Training?” He grinned. “That’s awesome.”

You felt yourself feel pride in that. “He said I’m a natural.”

“I can totally see that.” He squeezed your hand. “Maybe I can join you some time?”

“Course.” You pecked his lips. “I’d like to see what you think, too.”

“Grossssss.” Your brother whined. “I don’t want to hear this.” He flopped to his back.

“Jealous.” You nudged him with your foot. “Would you rather see Nat and dad be all lovey?”

“At least Nat is hot.” He joked. You made a face at him, causing him to laugh. ‘It’s true! Ain’t it Parker?”

The brunette blushed brightly. He looked down, then at you bashfully.

You gasped playfully at him. “You, too?” You put your hand on your chest, feigning shock. 

Parker instantly pouted. “But you’re cuter!” He added quickly, his face so red you thought it might burst into flames.

You heard Vin snickering into the blanket. “Are you sure?” You asked Parker, hand still on your chest. “Do you have a thing for older women?!” You gasped, teasingly.

Vin laughed harder, nearly shaking the bed.

Parker whined. “I have a thing for you!”

“Parker… I AM older than you!” You giggled.

He groaned and hid his face in your neck. “That’s great.” Vin was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

You gently kissed Parker’s head. “Awe, you’re so cute.” You said lovingly.

“You are.” He mumbled.

Finally, Vin was catching his breath. “I can’t handle you, Parker.” He wiped under his eyes. “Oh, that’s so something for me to tell the nieces and nephews years from now.”

“I hate you.” You smacked him instantly.

He grinned. “What? We all see it!” He laughed.

“See what?” Clint asked, peeking his head in. “What? Nat was making a food run. Wanted me to ask about requests.” He explained when you looked at him funny.

“Anything works.” You told your dad, blushing as bright as Parker.

His eyes went to Vin. “Embarrassing your sister again?”

“Isn’t that my job?” He smirked.

“I suppose.” Clint nodded.

“Hey!” You pouted.”Aren’t you supposed to tell him to play nice or something?”

“You called me old.” Clint countered. “And you want me on your side?” He raised an eyebrow, toying with you.

“That was like only one time.” You half-heartedly defended. “And Nat agreed!” That made Vin nearly snort in laughter.

Clint eyed his son. “I don’t trust either of you.” He joked. “And Parker would side with Y/N in no time flat.” He teased.

Parker nodded a little. “Probably.” He admitted with the blush never leaving his face.

Clint shook his head. “So lunch ideas? Before Nat finds me?”

“You’re just as bad as Parker with Y/N.” Vin chuckled. “Subs?” He added with a shrug.

You nodded, peeking at Parker. “You okay with that?”

Parker nodded. “Sure. Sounds good.”

You smiled and pecked his cheek.

“Gross.” Clint sounded much like Vin has earlier. “Did you forget your father was here?” He joked.

“Uh, Clint? Your phone is going nuts. I think it’s their mom…” Nat called out.

Everyone went silent at that. Clint froze slightly, but nodded. “I’ll let Nat know about the subs.”

You and Vin looked at each other worriedly when he walked out. “I don’t like the sound of that.” you said quietly.

Vin shook his head. “Me either.”

Parker held you a little tighter.


End file.
